memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Acronyms This may be more appropriate for a list page than a category, but I didn't know where else to suggest it. I looked up "acronym" and there are some articles that say "(abcdefg) was an acronym for (list of terms)". So a category for every phrase more commonly/only known by an acronym or a list (if such a thing doesn't exist)? --LauraCC (talk) 17:53, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Not yet sure I see the benefit. Examples? -- sulfur (talk) 20:46, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, like MACO or TCARS. There's a page for Klingonese with a table list of words and their definitions, even though some of these words have their own pages. --LauraCC (talk) 20:56, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::There are enough for a cat, as this covers pretty much everything using a "blank" sortkey in starship classifications category, but this mostly covers redirects outside of those, as page titles should be the whole phrase if we know it. Since these are mostly "invisible" in the latter sense, I would support a category for these to make finding them easier. - 03:25, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Some are listed on the starfleet agencies template, but this would help find non-starfleet acronyms too, like CPR etc. --LauraCC (talk) 20:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Any more support votes? --LauraCC (talk) 15:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Geoscience split Could we split geology and weather into subcats? --LauraCC (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) There's lots of storms on the list. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Support Geology and Meteorology subcats. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Psychological conditions A subcat both of medical conditions and psychology, which would include things like Claustrophobia. Psychology itself should be psychological concepts and testing, such as Directed dreaming and Intelligence quotient are, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 21:50, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Support. Has the added benefit that you can just add that new category under psychology too, so you don't have to list categories under both "Medical conditions" and "Psychology". One note, maybe "Psychological disorders" might be a better name, since that term was actually used on Trek. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:29, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Support with either name. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, Barclay does use my term in , though he means his own general condition, not a specific one. --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Any other thoughts on which name is more appropos? --LauraCC (talk) 16:26, March 29, 2016 (UTC) I would add that "Psychological conditions" would more closely follow the precedent set by "medical conditions". --LauraCC (talk) 17:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Synthetic materials A subcat of Category:Materials for all materials not naturally occurring, like plexiglass. --LauraCC (talk) 17:35, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Support. - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Only problem is that some articles don't make it clear whether something is synthetic or not. It's easier if the thing is known to be made, like the example I provided above. Is an alloy, for instance, always manmade?--LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Signage Got my five and there will be more. *Hollywood Sign *One way sign *Neon sign *Poster *pedestrian crossing sign. --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Also, we already have an images category for this, if that helps to convince you. --LauraCC (talk) 17:56, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry but is all it takes to say it makes sense to have a category these days? Because five things of a kind can be found? -- Capricorn (talk) 20:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I've been adding more, like Exit sign and no right turn sign. As for five being the threshold, see 's post at "Category Talk:Avians". Going by what I'm told. --LauraCC (talk) 20:57, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :A threshold does not constitute a Raison d'être. My issue is, you're proposing a category here, but you've literally given zero reasons for why it should be created. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:09, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. For now I've been placing them in "culture". Neon sign is in "communications technology", which makes sense, because it's not just paper or metal, there's neon moving around in there. And street signs are not advertisements, either, really, unlike posters. --LauraCC (talk) 21:12, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I also have floor plan, and another ambiguous sign (see Category talk:Memory Alpha images (signage).)--LauraCC (talk) 21:14, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Medical occupations See Category Talk:Medical practitioners. --LauraCC (talk) 20:09, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Mammals There are plenty @ mammal. --LauraCC (talk) 15:29, March 22, 2016 (UTC) The only problem is that certain alien animals are not said to be mammals, even if they share a name with an Earth mammalian species, such as Teneebian skunk and skunk. The former may share a name because of similar markings or stink or any number of commonalities other than being mammalian. --LauraCC (talk) 17:07, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Opposed. Too problematic and no defined "place" in the category tree. - Plasma-related For all things plasma related. I'd suggest it be called "plasma technology" (see the P section of Category:Technology) if not for plasma itself. --LauraCC (talk) 18:16, March 29, 2016 (UTC) It may only have 9 or so, but Category:Artificial lifeforms has only 4. --LauraCC (talk) 17:32, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Scientific names For all animals and plants listed only by their scientific names and any scientific name redirects. All the animals from Phylum search mode would go here, as well as a couple species of orchids from voyager. --LauraCC (talk) 15:12, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. Personally I don't see a value in this category. Tom (talk) 17:06, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd be OK with this as a redirect only category as part of the redirects tree. But not as a main one. -- sulfur (talk) 17:45, April 14, 2016 (UTC) What would that look like? --LauraCC (talk) 16:52, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Nurses Using the list @ nurse. --LauraCC (talk) 18:00, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Would be a subcat of medical practitioners. --LauraCC (talk) 16:57, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Human Authors subcat There are many in the authors category. --LauraCC (talk) 18:05, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Particularly real ones. --LauraCC (talk) 17:29, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Shipyards subcats Using the info @ Federation shipyards and Cardassian shipyards. There's little on the pages except a list. --LauraCC (talk) 19:18, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Is there anything left on the shipyard cat itself when we do this split? Kennelly (talk) 13:54, May 17, 2016 (UTC) No. Since all of them fall into one of two categories, doesn't it make sense to split accordingly?--LauraCC (talk) 14:57, May 17, 2016 (UTC) The original category may be useful eventually, given new films/shows. For now, let's just split into two. --LauraCC (talk) 21:31, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Opposed. There's a case for the Federation cat, but none for the Cardassian one. The Federation and Cardassian shipyard pages should be merged to shipyard if they have no value other than as lists, and that doesn't leave "enough" pages for a Cardassian sub cat, nor is there a reason to create one if there's a Fed one, since there's no benefit then. - 05:18, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Enterprise under Pike/Kirk Is there any point to having a subsection of Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel that lists those who served under Pike? There's only Spock as an overlap; everyone else did not serve under Kirk. --LauraCC (talk) 15:02, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Not sure I really see the value all that much... -- sulfur (talk) 17:07, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Oppose. I also see no value in creating this. Tom (talk) 17:13, May 24, 2016 (UTC) It might be better as a list page, then? That way we could list all canon known personnel by permanent commanding officer, and include Robert April and his wife, too. --LauraCC (talk) 16:57, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Chakotay's tribe category See Talk:Chakotay's tribe. For all things pertaining to their beliefs and customs. -- LauraCC (talk) 19:06, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :Support - Seems useful to me, those articles are scattered and hard to find. I suppose this would go under culture? -- Capricorn (talk) 16:25, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Category:Groups comes to mind as well. -- LauraCC (talk) 16:53, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Support. Category:Groups is already a sub-category of Category:Culture. Tom (talk) 17:15, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Ah. Good. So we won't have to move it again after a second discussion, since we've already thought of that. --LauraCC (talk) 17:21, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Inhabitant lists Counterpart to Category:Personnel lists for the pages that already list those who lived somewhere. --LauraCC (talk) 18:42, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I've searched the term "inhabitants" and there's no other easy way to find all these pages except by going through reams of search list entries. --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Uniforms Subcat of clothing. For all the Starfleet uniform pages, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 18:42, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Also, a subcat of the above Category:Starfleet uniforms. There are several starfleet uniforms pages. --LauraCC (talk) 17:12, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Opposed, no benefit. - 05:14, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Not even organizational? --LauraCC (talk) 21:29, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :The clothing category is only one page, so the uniforms are not hard to find, though the Starfleet pages could have better sortkeys. We don't need categories simply for the sake of having them, there should be some benefit, either navigational or searchable, and it's not readily apparent what the benefit is to having another category for just the uniforms, and then another category for just the Starfleet ones, other than that we could. - 04:05, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Deadly punishments A subcat for those punishments that end in death. Needs better title. --LauraCC (talk) 20:25, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Opposed, no benefit. - 05:14, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Earth history Subcat of history, matching Category:Earth geography, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 20:30, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Opposed, no benefit. - 05:14, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Can you elaborate? Category:Earth conflicts would be one category that would fit nicely in there. Items like the Post-atomic horror, etc, would go nicely in there too. --LauraCC (talk) 16:29, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :History is a "small" category and there is a large amount of "Earth history" on non-Earth centric pages. You haven't made much a case for or defined the parameters of this either. - 05:06, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Okay, it would be for notable historical events that happened on Earth, not everything that happened on Earth in the past. The kind of things that would belong in a history textbook. Not that Bob ate a cheese sandwich on May 23rd, 1952. Can anyone else help me out here? --LauraCC (talk) 14:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Genres To make Category:Movie genres a subcat of this, as well as provide a catchall for things such as Romance novel, opera, ghost story, etc --LauraCC (talk) 20:42, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Would be a subcat of Category:Art, perhaps? --LauraCC (talk) 16:51, June 13, 2016 (UTC) species by home quadrant Does having Category:Alpha Quadrant species, etc, make more sense than a list page? --LauraCC (talk) 19:01, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Those whose quadrant of origin is unclear would remain in Category:Species. --LauraCC (talk) 16:49, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Self-aware machines The above mentioned category to get rid of this list article which has no content except the list. Tom (talk) 19:40, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Seems logical. :) A subcat of technology and anything else you can think of. --LauraCC (talk) 15:59, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about this. Firstly the list is very speculative (because sapient=/=sentient). And secondly, the new category would compete with Category:Artificial lifeforms, another vague category that just contains whatever people feel it ought to contain. The list is crappy, no doubt about it, but I'm not sure this action would fix the problem. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:20, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :There's also this page, which is equally awkward. May I suggest an article on self-awareness as a concept, which could merge both lists into it, and, for example, tell of Picard's asking Bruce Maddox about self-awareness during Data's trial. --LauraCC (talk) 19:25, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Venues Should we make pages for and then categorize venues where exhibitions are held? Star Trek: The Starfleet Academy Experience appears at multiple venues. --LauraCC (talk) 19:15, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :This is not the place for this discussion, because these pages don't already exist, and, unlike holographic duplicates, this isn't part/a continuation of several other category suggestion discussions. Use the forum. - 02:48, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Lately it seems my forum posts don't get discussed by many or any, in some cases. --LauraCC (talk) 18:10, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly, if you followed through more and we're less all over the place, more people might have the time and the mental energy to engage. When pages like this aren't cluttered, new suggestions are more visible, at the very least. Just my opinion, and I'm not trying to be anything other than helpful, but you need to be less concerned with getting people's validation and more bold in just getting the job done. It can be fvery frustrating to be doing less than you can, but you'll actually get more done around here that way. - 19:50, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Maintenance categories Split Comic series into subcats One for each corresponding show series it encompasses and one for the Alternate reality? --LauraCC (talk) 20:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Too many fall across shows to have show versions. Perhaps by publisher, but I'm not a big fan of that idea either. :The only one that I don't mind the sound of it alt reality vs prime reality. -- sulfur (talk) 20:45, December 15, 2015 (UTC) I agree. But certain comics such as Star Trek: Countdown (omnibus) would fall into both categories, as some of it takes place in the prime universe's future. Other than that, not a lot of crossover. --LauraCC (talk) 15:50, December 31, 2015 (UTC) So are we good to go with this? --LauraCC (talk) 15:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not yet convinced on this. I think that it's more beneficial to break down by publisher, but a prime v alternate reality listing may work. I'm not totally certain of the value though. -- sulfur (talk) 15:43, January 8, 2016 (UTC) What about Category:Memory Alpha images (IDW comic book covers) being split by series? --LauraCC (talk) 16:06, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Split Category:Comics So we could have Category:DC Comics, Category:IDW Comics, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 20:27, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :How would this effect the already exsisting sub cats? - 05:14, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Some comics would naturally be in both, if, for instance, an IDW comic was also an adaptation. --LauraCC (talk) 16:26, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Literary, not figuratively, the least relevant sub-cat to the question in the bunch, so I'm going to assume you didn't think this through, and oppose for now due to a lack of categorization clarity. - 05:31, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Tools image categories Do things that go in tools really belong in Category:Memory Alpha images (technology)? --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Things like forks, spoons, etc should have a subcat of this category. There's 1,000 images in this category. --LauraCC (talk) 20:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Support: I suppose the existence of the tools category demonstrates the utility of this idea -- Capricorn (talk) 03:34, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Medical conditions image category I'm sure images of injuries, such as this one and those of individuals afflicted with an illness with visual symptoms like this would belong in a medical condition category. Or would "medicine" be the best? That's what I'm doing now. --LauraCC (talk) 18:30, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Tech images subcats * Borg technology * Communication devices ** Monitors Just a few that come to mind. - 04:40, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Split MA images "logos" into subcats For companies, TV stations, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 18:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :These are already handled by the template, so this could (in theory) be done further there. -- sulfur (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Tribbles images subcat A subcat of Category:Memory Alpha images (animals). --LauraCC (talk) 17:38, May 17, 2016 (UTC)